Myto
Myto is an athletic Matoran in The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals, who has gained the adoration of Onipex and in contrast, the dislike of Jevik. Personality Myto is a sporty guy and is enthusiastic in all he does. He is well liked and is friendly to all. His generally likable demeanor rubs Jevik the wrong way as it has captured Onipex's attention. This has lead to somewhat of a feud between the two. Still, Myto tries to avoid tensions and his good will expresses that. He is particularly skilled in the game of Kolhii, as noted by Onipex, and enjoys playing in the position of forward. Myto is also fairly charitable, as seen in "Christmas II", where he volunteers to collect money for the Salvation Army. Biography Myto lived his life in an area away from the setting of The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals before moving to the apartment building of Onipex. It was known that he was classmates with the famous Hoverboarder, Aliki. Its seems he knew many residents prior to his move, so he may have had ties to the area before his move. Upon relocating, he was approached by a Ba-Matoran named Onipex who wished to befriend him. At some point later Myto offered to teach Onipex the Matoran sport of Kolhii and he introduced him to his friends at the location simply known as No Man's Land. After having lunch, they engaged in a friendly game of Kolhii, which was eventually interrupted when Myto spotted Jevik attacking his friend Krone. When Myto inquired as to what was the reason behind this outburst, he found himself dragged into an argument over who was Onipex's best friend, despite Myto insisting they were not, since they had only just met. When Jevik was deeply offended by Onipex declaring Myto his best friend, the Le-Matoran stepped in and decided that he would not try to damage their friendship further by making Jevik jealous of him, and despite Onipex's pleas, he then left with his friends. During the period where Krone was facing torment from the Matoran Degrin, Krone called up Myto for advice. He came down to his apartment, and Myto advised him to talk it out with Degrin in hope to find a resolution. Throughout the Christmas holiday season, Myto willingly volunteered to raise money for the Salvation Army, and as such, decided to hang around the local mall to collect donations. When Onipex and Jevik visited to buy presents, Myto and Katron asked for a donation, though Onipex didn't have any spare change on him at the time. He later bore witness to Jevik threatening the mall's costumed Santa, before the worker was shot upon Onipex's prompting, due to the fact the Santa insulted him. Relationships 'Krone and Pyrex' and Jevik]] Myto is shown to be friends with the two Matoran, engaging them in friendly sport. Whilst specific details of his relationship with Pyrex are fairly vague, Myto has shown to be quite friendly with Krone, and stopped a game of Kolhii just to prevent Jevik from attacking him. Myto was also the first person Krone turned to for help when dealing with Degrin, and he was one of the only friends who gave real advice. 'Katron' Katron and Myto appear to be friends, both serving as Kohlii teammates. He does however kick Katron off his team, to be replaced by Onipex, though this may be as it was Onipex's first game. Katron however takes it well, offering minimal complaint, and then begins the game. 'Onipex' Onipex somewhat idolizes Myto (a fact that warrants much jealousy from Jevik), and tries his best to impress him. Myto is unaware of this adoration, but still considers him a friend. 'Jevik' Jevik's relationship with Myto is shown to be one of jealousy, actually admitting it to the Le-Matoran. This resulted in Jevik acting extremely hostile and disrespectful towards Myto during their first encounter. Myto however attempts to dissolve any conflict between him and Jevik, showing his good faith. Appearances *"Replacement" (Debut) *"Bully" (Minor) *"Christmas II" * "Aliki" Trivia *IBriize and Jampot Animations were also considered for this role. *Myto lives in the same Apartment building as Onipex, Garen and Krone. *According to "Replacement," his apartment number is 6D. *"Replacement" was the only episode to show Myto's green Season One appearance. From Season Two, he adopts a black theme. See Also *Gallery:Myto Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters